G Chapter 19: If It Will Be The End
になるなら |Row 2 title = Phonetic: |Row 2 info = Saigo ni narunara |Row 3 title = Chapter: |Row 3 info = 19 |Row 4 title = Author: |Row 4 info = Raiti Hirakazu |Row 5 title = Published In: |Row 5 info = Monthly Bushiroad (JP) Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3 (JP) |Row 6 title = Release Date: |Row 6 info = November 2016 (in Monthly Bushiroad) |Row 7 title = No. of Pages: |Row 7 info = 26 |Row 8 title = Previous Chapter: |Row 8 info = 18: Reunion, and Thenー |Row 9 title = Next Chapter: |Row 9 info = 20: A Simple Answer }}If It Will Be The End is the nineteenth chapter of the Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation manga, first published in Monthly Bushiroad magazine and later collected in Cardfight!! Vanguard G: Stride Generation Volume 3. Plot Riku is discovered by Tokoha and Kumi despite Chrono hiding him away in a classroom. In his usual antagonistic manner, he demands that Shion quickly starts the fight against Chrono. Shion hesitantly holds his deck, remembering an earlier conversation with his butler. Earlier, Shion had been prepared to leave his deck at home when his butler approached asking if anything was wrong. He had noticed that Shion had been acting differently recently, similar to how he was in the past. Back when Shion was troubled over the statement that he was half-heartedly putting his effort into fencing. The current Shion wasn't only running away from Vanguard but also fencing. Shion accepts Chrono's offer to fight, trading decks with each other. The fight begins with Chrono riding Shining Knight, Millius and Shion riding Gunnergear Dracokid. While Chrono is intrigued by the cards normally used by his rival, Shion watches on forlornly as his fights against his own deck. Tokoha is unable to watch the fight as it progresses and apologies to Kumi as she runs away. The fight continues on with Chrono confident, Shion in doubt of his action rides Chronojet Dragon. After attacking Chrono and revealing a Perfect Guard in the drive check Shion ends his turn, Chrono in response asking if Shion is going to quit Vanguard. He replies that he may have to but Chrono can't accept his indecisiveness. He forces Shion to come to face against Blue Sky Knight, Altmile once again, reminding him of the fight against Riku, a complete and utter defeat. Chrono on the otherhand is annoyed that his message isn't going through to Shion, he strides Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel, quickly filling his field to satisfy its conditions. With it he deals a damage to Shion and with the critical trigger he revealed in the drive check, he pushes Shion to five damage. With a further two attacks left thanks to Knight of Twin Sword superior calling Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot, Chrono charges at Shion wanting him to try his best in this fight. Featured Units Royal Paladin *Bringer of Dreams, Belenus *Shining Knight, Millius *Knight of Reform, Pir *Lunar Crescent Knight, Felax *Absolute Blade Knight, Livarot *Knight of Twin Sword *Blue Sky Knight, Altmile *Knight of Greatspear *Divine Knight of Flashing Flame, Samuel Gear Chronicle *Gunnergear Dracokid *Gadget Maiden Maki *Masergear Dragon *Steam Maiden, Arlim *Smokegear Dragon *Chronojet Dragon Featured Cardfight(s) Category:Manga Category:Chapters